Egwenes Träume
Egwene al'Veres Fähigkeit, zukünftige Möglichkeiten aus der Interpretation ihrer Träume wahrzunehmen, hat zu einer Fülle von Vorahnungen geführt, was als nächstes passieren könnte. Erfüllt Band 3 Die Große Jagd Kapitel 12 Ins Muster verwoben "Erst war da ein Mann gewesen mit einer Maske vor dem Gesicht und Fuer in den Augen. Trotz der Maske hatte sie einen Anflug von Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht festgestellt, als er ihrer ansichtig wurde. Sein Blick hatte ihr Angst eingejagt, bis sie glaubte, ihre Knochen würden vor Zittern abbröckeln," : Ishamael "und sie sah Rand, der in einen Umhang gehüllt auf dem Boden schlief. Eine Frau stand über ihm und betrachtete ihn. Ihr Gesicht lag im Schatten, aber ihre Augen leuchteten so hell wie der Mond und Egwene wusste, dass sie böse war. Dann gab es einen Lichtblitz, und sie waren verschwunden. Beide. Und hinter allem lag, beinahe ganz losgelöst davon, ein Gefühl von Gefahr, als schnappe gerade eine Falle über einem nichtsahnenden Lamm zu - eine Falle mit vielen Zacken. Als habe sich der Ablauf der Zeit verlangsamt, konnte sie beobachten, wie sich die eisernen Kiefer aufeinander zu bewegten." : Das scheint auf Lanfear hinzudeuten und ihren Versuch, Rand während ihres Ausfluges in eine durch den Portalstein erreichbare Welt zu kontrollieren. Band 5 Der Wiedergeborene Drache Kapitel 25 Fragen "Wie auch der Traum von den Weißmänteln, die ihrem Vater die Hände fesselten." : Die Weißmäntel erschienen in den Zwei Flüssen und Bran al'Vere konnte nichts tun, um sie aufzuhalten. "Da war ein Traum von Rand gewesen, der nach einem anscheinend aus Kristall bestehenden Schwert gegriffen hatte und das feine Netz nicht bemerkte, das sich von oben her auf ihn senkte." '' : Rand nahm ''Callandor aus dem Stein von Tear, sah aber nicht die Falle, die Be'lal für ihn hinterlassen hatte. 1 "Und einmal hatte er in einem Zimmer gekniet, wo ein heißer, trockener Wind Staub über den Boden fegte und Geschöpfe, ähnlich dem auf dem Drachenbanner, aber viel kleiner, auf dem Wind herantrieben und sich auf seiner Haut niederließen." '' : Rand erhält seine Drachentätowierungen während der Reise durch den [[Säulen-Ter'angreal|Säulen-''Ter'angreal]] in Rhuidean. 2 "Und in einem Traum schließlich stand er den Seanchan gegenüber." '' : Rand hatte eine Vielzahl solcher Konfrontationen, besonders die riesige Schlacht bei Altara. ''"Perrin mit einem Falken auf der Schulter und Perrin mit einem Habicht. Nur dass der Habicht eine Leine im Schnabel hielt. Egwene war sich irgendwie sicher, dass sowohl Falke wie auch Habicht Weibchen waren. Der Habicht versuchte, Perrin die Leine um den Hals zu legen." '' : Die zwei Vögel sind Faile und Berelain. Die Leine könnte Berelains Verlangen danach andeuten, Perrin zu kontrollieren oder ihn an sie zu binden, im Gegensatz zu Fails Wunsch, Perrin Größe durch seine eigenen Handlungen und ihre Unterstützung erreichen zu sehen. Dieser Traum ähnelt sehr einer von Mins Visionen. ''"Und Dieser Traum von Perrin - einem bärtigen Perrin! -, der ein riesiges Wolfsrudel anführte, das sich erstreckte, so weit das Auge sehen konnte." '' : Perrin hat sich tatsächlich einen Bart wachsen lassen und seine Position als Wolfsbruder fest etabliert, indem er die Wölfe zu Rands Rettung bei den Brunnen von Dumai führte, und zu Fails gegen die Shaido." ''"Mat, der sein eigenes linkes Auge auf eine Waagschale legte." '' : Die Aelfinn nehmen Mats linkes Auge im Austausch gegen Moiraine, die Mat aus dem Turm von Ghenjei befreit. ''"Mat, der an einem Baum aufgehängt war." '' : Mats Freilassung von den Aelfinn ging nicht so von statten, wie er es erwartet hatte; Rand rettete ihn vor dem Erhängen, als er schon beinahe tot war, bevor die zwei aus Rhuidean zurückkehrten. 3 ''"Es war auch ein Traum von Mat und den Seanchan dabeigewesen, aber den tat sie als wirklichen Albtraum ab." '' : Das repräsentiert beinahe sicher Mats Verbindung zu Tuon, der Tochter der Neun Monde. ''"... in dem Mat die Alte Sprache sprach." '' : Mat gibt oft unbewusst Sätze in der Alten Sprache von sich, seit er die Zwei Flüsse verlassen hat 4; sein Verständnis dafür hat sich erhöht, seit er die antiken Erinnerungen von den Aelfinn erhalten hat. 5 Band 6 Die Straße des Speers '''Kapitel 5 Es brennt in Cairhien' "Rand, der ein Schwert in der Hand hielt, das wie die Sonne brannte, bis sie es kaum mehr als Schwert erkennen konnte und auch kaum mehr ihn selbst als Rand." '' : Rand mit ''Callandor. "In einem Traum hatte er sich auf einem riesigen Spielbrett befunden. Die schwarzen und weißen Spielfiguren waren so groß wie Felsblöcke gewesen, und er duckte sich unter den monströsen Händen weg, die sie führten und die ihn zu zerquetschen drohten. Es konnte durchaus eine Bedeutung haben. Das war auch wahrscheinlich, doch bis auf die Tatsache, dass sich Rand durch jemand oder auch durch zwei Personen in Gefahr befand - soweit war sie sich sicher -, wusste sie nun immer noch nichts." '' : Moridin, der Sha'rah mit sich selbst spielt. 6 ''"Sie hatte von Perrin und einem Wolf geträumt und von einem Falken bei Perrin, der mit einem Habicht kämpfte." '' : Eine typische Referenz von Perrin als Wolfsbruder und auf den Kampf um ihn zwischen Faile und Berelain. ''"Perrin rannte vor jemand Tödlichem weg und sprang ganz bewusst vom Rand einer hoch aufragenden Klippe in die Tiefe, wobei er sagte: 'Es muss vollbracht werden. Ich muss das Fliegen lernen, bevor ich auf den Boden aufschlage.'" '' : Ein Hinweis auf Perrins Zusammentreffen mit Slayer in ''Tel'aran'rhiod. und Perrin und seine Akzeptanz seines Schicksals. Er hat nicht nur schlussendlich seine Rolle als Anführer akzeptiert, sondern auch das Gleichgewicht zu sich selbst im Wolfstraum gefunden. "Einmal hatte sie von einem Aiel geträumt, und sie glaubte, auch das habe mit Perrin zu tun gehabt." '' : Wahrscheinlich Perrins Freilassung von Gaul. ''"Und dann träumte sie von Min, die eine stählerne Falle zum Zuschnappen brachte, ohne sie beim Hindurchlaufen überhaupt zu bemerken." '' : Mins Rückkehr in die Weiße Burg ließ Verdächtigungen über Siuan in Elaida hochkommen, was direkt zur Absetzung von Siuan und Elaidas Putsch führte. Min war das während ihrer Anwesenheit nicht bewusst, bis die Übernahme tatsächlich geschah, und es gelang ihr, unverletzt aus der Weißen Burg zu fliehen. ''"Mat, um den herum Würfel wirbelten" '' : Eine auf interessante Weise literarische Darstellung der "Würfel", die Mat in seinem Kopf herumzutragen scheint, und auf sein ungewöhnliches Glück. ''"und wie er von einem Mann verfolgt wurde, der gar nicht da war. Das verstand sie immer noch nicht: Ein Mann oder vielleicht auch mehr als einer folgten ihm, aber doch waren sie nicht vorhanden!" '' : Mat wurde während der Zeit in Tar Valon von Grauen Männern gejagt, es könnte aber auch ein Hinweis auf den Gholam sein, der Mat später folgt. ''"Dann wieder ritt Mat verzweifelt auf ein in der Ferne verschwindendes Zeil zu, das er unbedingt erreichen musste." '' : Mat kam zur Rettung von Egwene, Nynaeve und Elayne, um sie aus der Gefangenschaft in Tear zu befreien. ''"Und er war bei einer Frau, die mit Feuerwerk um sich warf. Eine aus der Gilde der Feuerwerker, nahm sie an, aber das ergab auch nicht mehr Sinn als alles andere." '' : Offensichtlich Aludra und Mats Verwicklungen mit ihr. ''"Männer und Frauen, die aus Käfigen ausbrachen und sich dann Kronen aufsetzten." '' : Eine Warnung, dass die Verlorenen aus ihrem Gefängnis frei gekommen sind und begonnen haben, ihre Machtbasen aufzubauen. ''"Weißmäntel brandschatzten die Zwei Flüsse." '' : Das bezieht sich auf ihre Versuche, Perrin Aybara gefangenzunehmen. '''Kapitel 16 Dem Wind hinterher' "... wie ein Weißmantel Meister Luhan als Köder in eine riesige, furchterregend gezähnte Falle steckte." '' : Nach ihrer Invasion der Zwei Flüsse nutzen die Weißmäntel die Luhans und Cauthons, um Perrin zu einer Konfrontation zu zwingen. ''"Und warum trug Perrin einen Falken auf der Schulter und was war daran so wichtig, ob er sich für die Axt an seinem Gürtel oder für den Schmiedehammer entschied?" '' : Erneut ist der Falke Faile. Die Wahl zwischen der Axt und dem Hammer ist ein Teil der Prophezeiung des Wolfskönigs. Es repräsentiert auch Perrins Lage, töten zu müssen, doch erschaffen zu wollen; die Wahl zwischen Krieg und Frieden. ''"Welche Bedeutung hatte der Traum, in dem Mat mit dem Dunklen König würfelte, warum rief er immer: 'Ich komme!', und warum glaubte sie in diesem Traum, dass er sie damit meinte?" '' : In Caemlyn versicherte Mat Lord Gaebril, dass er Egwene, Elayne und Nynaeve vor einem Mord schützen würde. ''"Rand hatte sich durch vollständige Dunkelheit zu Callandor hingeschlichen. Aber sechs Männer und fünf Frauen waren mit ihm gekommen. Ein paar davon jagten ihn, andere ignorierten ihn, ein paar versuchten, ihn zu dem leuchtenden Kristallschwert hinzugeleiten, während wieder andere ihn davon abhalten wollten, es zu erreichen. Sie schienen ihn aber überhaupt nicht sehen zu können, oder zumindest nur für ganz kurze Zeit. Einer der Männer hatte Flammenaugen, und er wünschte Rands Tod mit einer Verzweiflung herbei, die sie beinahe mit der Zunge schmecken konnte." '' : Die Männer und Frauen entsprechen der Anzahl der Verlorenen, die immer noch am Leben und frei in der Welt sind, und alle ihre Machenschaften um Rand ausspinnen. Der Traum schenkt Ishamael besondere Aufmerksamkeit, der wie mit feurigen Merkmalen und seinen Absichten zu dieser Zeit dargestellt wird. ''"Dann wieder Rand in dieser trockenen, staubigen Kammer und diese kleinen Kreaturen, die sich in seine Haut bohrten." '' : Eine Verstärkung von Rands Verkörperung als der ''Car'a'carn der Aiel. "Rand, der von einer Horde von Seanchan stand." '' : Eine Verstärkung des früheren Traumes, die möglicherweise auf die kommenden Schlachten hindeutet. Band 7 Schattensaat '''Kapitel 11 Was im verborgenen liegt' "Rand, so groß wie ein Berg, der durch Städte marschierte, Gebäude unter seinen Füßen zermalmte und vor dem schreiende Menschen von Ameisengröße flohen." '' : Wenn man die unschönen Ereignisse dieses Traumes wörtlich nimmt, würde das ein Hinweis auf die unabwendbaren Konsequenzen von Rands Enthüllung als Wiedergeborener Drache sein und das sich verbreitende Wissen über die Ankunft von Tarmon Gai'don. ''"Rand in Ketten, und diesmal war er es, der schrie." '' : Rand wurde von den Aes Sedai der Burg gefangen genommen und gebunden. ''"Rand, der eine Mauer baute. Er befand sich auf der einen und sie auf der anderen Seite, sie und Elayne und andere, die sie nicht erkennen konnte. 'Es muss vollbracht werden', sagte er beim Aufschichten der Steine. 'Ich lasse mich jetzt von euch nicht mehr aufhalten.'" '' : Rand besteht stur darauf, sich selbst von allen Freunden und Verbündeten fern zu halten, zu ihrem eigenen Schutz. ''"Sie hatte davon geträumt, dass sich die Aiel untereinander bekämpften, sich gegenseitig töteten, und sogar, dass sie ihre Waffen wegwarfen und wie die Wahnsinnigen fortrannten." '' : Eine sehr wörtliche Interpretation der Ereignisse nach Rands Enthüllung über die Wahre Geschichte der Aiel. ''"Mat, wie er mit einer Seanchanfrau rang, die ihn an eine unsichtbare Leine legte." '' : Nicht die gewöhnliche Art von Seanchanischer Leine, eher die Tochter der Neun Monde und ihre bevorstehende Hochzeit mit Mat. ''"Ein Wolf, von dem sie sicher war, dass Perrin dahintersteckte, der gegen einen Mann mit sich ständig veränderndem Gesicht kämpfte." '' : Eine weitere Verstärkung von Perrins Verbundenheit zu den Wölfen und seiner Konfrontation mit Slayer. ''"Galad, der sich ganz in Weiß hüllte, als lege er sein eigenes Leichentuch an," '' : Galad wählte den scheinbar richtigen Weg und trat den Kindern des Lichts bei. ''"und Gawyn mit einem Blick voller Schmerz und Hass." '' : Gawyn erreichten die Neuigkeiten, dass Rand seine Mutter Morgase getötet habe, obwohl das nicht stimmte. ''"Egwenes Mutter, und sie weinte." '' : Ein Hinweis auf die Invasion der Weißmäntel in die Zwei Flüsse und die Bedrohung der Menschen von Emondsfeld. Band 10 Zwielicht '''Kapitel 15 Was man aus Träumen lernen kann' "Rand, der auf einem Stuhl saß, und irgendwie wusste sie, dass die Besitzerin des Stuhls unglaublich zornig war, weil er ihren Stuhl genommen hatte." '' : Das weist auf Morgase Trakand hin, deren Position auf dem Thron in Caemlyn Rand nach seinem Kampf mit Lord Gaebril eingenommen hat. ''"Perrin, der mit Faile auf dem Schoß dasaß und sie küsste, während sie mit dem kurzgeschnittenen Bart spielte, den er in ihrem Traum trug. Hinter ihnen flatterten zwei Flaggen: ein roter Wolfskopf und ein karmesinfarbener Adler. Ein Mann in einem leuchtend gelben Kurzmantel stand gleich neben Perrins Schulter. Er hatte ein Schwert auf den Rücken geschnallt, aber trotzdem wusste sie, dass er ein Kesselflicker war. ... Und jede Einzelheit an diesem Traum bis auf den Bart erschien ihr wichtig. Die Flaggen, dass Faile Perrin küsste, sogar der Kesselflicker. Jedesmal, wenn er etwas näher an Perrin heranrückte, war es, als durchdringe eine eisige Weltuntergangsahnung alles." '' : Eine literarische Auslegung der zweiten Ausdehnung der Zwei Flüsse und Perrins Platz als Lord. Arams Abwendung vom Weg des Blattes verursachte seine wachsende Gewalttätigkeit. Schließlich überzeugte Masema Aram, dass Perrin Schattengezücht wäre, und Aram versuchte Perrin zu ermorden, um Faile zu beschützen. ''"Mat warf die Würfel mit blutüberströmtem Gesicht. Er hatte die breite Hutkrempe tief heruntergezogen, so dass sie seine Wunde nicht sehen konnte." '' : Mat verliert eines seiner Augen an die Eelfinn und zieht dann seinen Hut tief ins Gesicht, um die Wunde zu verbergen. ''"Daneben steckte Thom Merrilin seine Hand in ein Feuer, um daraus den kleinen blauen Stein hervorzuziehen, der nun auf Moiraines Stirn hing." '' : Während Thom im Turm von Ghenjei ist, zieht er Moiraine aus einer Blase, in der sie festgehalten wurde, und verbrennt sich dabei die Hände. Band 14 Die Stadt des Verderbens '''Kapitel 7 Aufgetürmter Sand' "Gawyn kniete vor ihr, und sie nahm seinen Kopf in beide Hände." '' : Egwene bindet Gawyn in Towers of Midnight, Kapitel 38 als Behüter. ''"Zweimal, und zwar gleich hintereinander, träumte sie davon, ihn an den Schultern zu packen und zu versuchen, ihn gegen seinen Willen umzudrehen. Einmal schob er ihre Hände grob beiseite, während sie beim zweiten Mal etwas stärker war als er. Die beiden Träume überlagerten sich ein wenig in ihrem Gedächtnis." '' : Gawyn fährt fort, sich in Egwenes Angelegenheiten einzumischen und stört ihre Pläne, Mesaana gefangen zu nehmen. Er färt fort, zu fragen und ignoriert sie, bis sie schließlich ihre Macht als Amyrlin nutzt, um seine Einmischung zu beenden. ''"In einem weiteren machte er sich daran, eine tür vor ihrer Nase zu schließen, und sie wusste: sobald der immer enger werdende lichterfüllte Spalt sich schloss, musste sie sterben." '' : Das ist verbunden mit dem Traum davor. Sie zieht Gawyn an und stößt ihn zurück. Er geht dann nach Caemlyn. Er bekommt einen Brief von Egwene, die verlangt, dass er zurück zur Weißen Burg kommt, was ihn noch weiter verärgert und ihn noch weiter wegstößt. Er ist beinahe soweit, sich zu entscheiden, Egwene endgültig zu verlassen, bis eine zufällige Begegnung Informationen über Blutmesser enthüllt. Er eilt zurück zur Burg, tötet die Blutmesser und rettet Egwene davor, ermordet zu werden. ''"Perrin kam und stand vor ihr. Zu seinen Füßen lag ein Wolf, und in seine Schultern hatten sich ein Habicht und ein Falke festgekrallt, die sich über seinen Kopf hinweg zornig anfunkelten. Er bemerkte die beiden offensichtlich nicht und versuchte immer wieder, diese Axt wegzuwerfen, bis er schließlich wegrannte, und die Axt schwebte durch die Luft und verfolgte ihn." '' : Bezieht sich auf Berelain, Faile und Perrins Fähigkeit, mit den Wölfen zu sprechen. Er hat sich entschieden, die Axt wegzuwerfen und sich mit dem Hammer niederzulassen, aber die Axt - in Form von Schlachten und Konflikten - folgt ihm, sogar als er versucht, vor ihr wegzulaufen. ''"Perrin wandte sich von einem Kesselflicker ab und rannte weg, immer schneller, obwohl sie ihm zurief, er solle zurückkommen." '' : Perrin und Aram entfremden sich immer mehr, nicht wissen, dass es schließlich Aram allein lassen und zur Katastrophe führen würde. ''"Mat sagte Worte in einer seltsamen Sprache, die sie beinahe verstand - sie glaubte, es müsse sich um die Alte Sprache handeln -, und zwei Raben setzten sich auf seine Schultern. Ihre Krallen bohrten sich durch den Mantel tief in sein Fleisch hinein. Er schien sie nicht zu bemerken ... doch dann stand Trotz in seiner Miene, und später düstere Resignation." '' : Ein Hinweis auf die Weissagung der Aelfinn über Mats Hochzeit mit der Tochter der Neun Monde, die er zuerst ignoriert, ihr dann trotzt und sie schließlich akzeptiert, nachdem er Tuon getroffen hat. ''"Elayne und Min und Aviendha, die in einer schweigenden Runde um Rand saßen. Jede berührte ihn nacheinander mit einer Hand." '' : Eine Darlegung von Mins, Aviendhas und Elaynes Wunsch, Rand zu lieben, und ihrer gegenseitigen Bindung an ihn als Behüter (und möglicherweise eine Vorhersage auf ihre zukünftige Hochzeit mit ihm). Band 18 Wolken über Ebou Dar '''Kapitel 1 Unsichtbare Augen' "Gawyn schritt barfuß über einen geborstenen Glasboden und zerbrach mit jedem Schritt weitere Scherben. Sie konnte selbst bei dieser schwachen Beleuchtung sehen, dass seine zerschnittenen Füße eine Blutspur hinterließen." '' : Die Vorhersage über Gawyn zeigt, dass der Weg, auf dem er sich derzeit befindet, ihn mit jedem Schritt, den er tut, Schmerzen erleiden lässt. ''"... und blickte auf einen Mann auf einem schwarzen Hengst herab. Gawyn. Dann stand sie auf der Straße vor ihm, und er verhielt das Pferd. Nicht weil er sie jetzt sah, sondern weil sich die bisher gerade Straße nun genau an der Stelle gabelte, an der sie stand, und dann über hohe Hügel verlief, so dass man nicht sehen konnte, was jenseits lag.Sie wusste es jedoch. Der eine Weg führte zu seinem baldigen gewaltsamen Tod und der andere zu einem Langen Leben mit einem natürlichen Tod. Auf dem einen Weg würde er sie heiraten, auf dem anderen nicht. Sie wusste, was vor ihm lag, aber sie wusste nicht, welcher Weg wohin führte. Plötzlich sah er sie oder schien sie zu sehen, lächelte und führte sein Pferd dann einen der Wege entlang." '' : Das verweist erneut auf ihren Machtkampf untereinander, bei dem er sie erst verlässt, doch dann zurückkommt, um ihre Ermordung zu verhindern. ''"Mat saß auf einem von der Nacht verhüllten Hügelkamm und beobachtete das Schauspiel eines großen Feuerwerkers, und plötzlich hob er ruckartig die Hand und ergriff eines jener aufbrechenden Lichter am Himmel. Feuerpfeile schossen aus seiner geschlossenen Faust und Egwene war von Furcht durchdrungen. Deswegen würden Menschen sterben. Die Welt würde sich verändern." '' : Mats Nutzung von Aludras Idee von "Drachen" als eine Massenvernichtungswaffe (das erste Erscheinen der Kanone). ''"Ein dunkelhäutiger junger Mann hielt einen Gegenstand in der Hand, der so hell leuchtete, dass sie nicht sehen konnte, was es war." '' Band 22 Neue Bündnisse '''Kapitel 7 Stärker als ein geschriebenes Gesetz' "Rand, der verschiedene Masken trug, bis plötzlich eines dieser falschen Gesichter keine Maske mehr war, sondern er selbst." '' : Möglicherweise ein Hinweis darauf, was er denkt, wie der Wiedergeborene Drache sein sollte: hart und unnachgiebig. Rand bewältigte das Schließlich, als er auf dem Drachenberg seine Offenbarung hatte und Lews Therin und Rand zu einer Person verschmolzen. Eventuell auf ein Hinweis auf den Körpertausch von Rand und Moridin, womit der Verlorene an Rands Stelle stirbt. ''"Perrin und ein Kesselflicker, die sich mit Streitaxt und Schwert panisch einen Weg durch Brombeersträucher schlugen, sich nicht der Klippe bewusst, die unmittelbar vor ihnen lag. Und die Brombeersträucher schrien mit menschlichen Stimmen, die sie nicht vernahmen." '' : Perrins und Arams sich steigernde Verzweiflung, die Shaido zu besiegen und Faile zu finden. Die Klippe vor ihnen repräsentiert Masemas Manipulationen, um sie gegen einander zu wenden. ''"Mat, der auf riesigen Waagschalen zwei Aes Sedai wog, und von seiner Entscheidung hing... Sie konnte nicht sagen, was davon abhing. Etwas Gewaltiges. Die Welt vielleicht." '' : Eine der Aes Sedai ist definitiv Moiraine, da sie von Mat aus dem Turm von Ghenjei gerettet werden muss und von Rand für die Letzte Schlacht benötigt wird. Die zweite ist Verin. Mat entscheidet sich, ihren Brief zu ignorieren und Moiraine zu retten. Aufgrund dessen ist keiner sich des aktiven Wegtores nahe Caemlyn bewusst, bis Trollocs hindurchkommen und die Stadt bedrohen, genauso wie die Gießereien, die die Drachenkanonen herstellen. ''"In letzter Zeit waren alle ihre Träume, in denen Mat auftauchte, erschreckend und qualvoll, wie von Alpträumen geworfene Schatten, fast als wäre Mat selbst nicht ganz real." '' : Bedenkt man, dass das Fuchskopf-Medaillon die Träume des Trägers abschirmt, 7 könnte es den Träger auch von Egwenes prophetischen Träumen abschirmen. Ebenfalls möglich wäre es, dass ihr Gespür für Mat undeutlich wurde, nachdem er von den Eelfinn die Erinnerungen toter Männer bekommen hatte. Zusätzlich dazu könnte es an dem Gebäude liegen, das über seinem Kopf zusammenbrach und ihn die meiste Zeit bewusstlos und in Schmerzen verbringen ließ. Band 28 Die Weiße Burg '''Kapitel 6 In der Nacht' "Mat stand auf einer Dorfwiese und spielte Kegeln. ... er war scharf und klar sehen, mit einem prächtigen grünen Mantel bekleidet und diesem schwarzen Hut mit der breiten Krempe, ... Er rieb die Kugel zwischen den Händen, nahm kurz Anlauf und rollte sie lässig über das niedrige Gras. Alle neun Kegel fielen, stoben auseinander, als hätte man ihnen einen Tritt verpasst. Mat drehte sich um und ergriff die nächste Kugel, und die Kegel standen wieder aufrecht. Nein, es war ein neuer Satz Kegel. Die alten lagen immer noch da, wie sie umgestürzt waren. Er warf die Kugel erneut, ein gemächlicher Unterhandwurf. Und Egwene wollte schreien. Die Kegel bestanden nicht aus Holz. Sie waren Männer, die dort standen und die Kugel auf sich zukommen sahen. Keiner bewegte sich, bis die Kugel sie in alle Richtungen schleuderte. Mat drehte sich um, um noch eine Kugel zu nehmen, und da waren mehr Kegel, mehr Männer, die in ordentlicher Formation zwischen den Männern standen, die wie tot am Boden lagen. Nein, sie waren tot. Ungerührt kegelte Mat weiter. Es war ein Wahrtraum; Egwene wusste das lange, bevor er verblich. ... Jeder der menschlichen Kegel hatte für tausende von Männern gestanden. Das wusste sie mit Sicherheit. Und ein Feuerwerker war ein Teil davon. ... es war nur eine mögliche Zukunft. Düster und blutig, aber nur eine Möglichkeit von vielen." '' : Es hat möglicherweise etwas zu tun mit Mat, der eine Armee führt, wobei die Leben von tausenden von seiner Entscheidung abhängen. Der Hinweis auf den Feuerwerker (Aludra) und Mats Idee von 'Drachen' (Kanonen). Die Kanone könnte als Mat beim bowling repräsentiert werden, und die Pins könntenn die Massenzerstörung darstellen, die die 'Drachen' anrichten. ''"In der Mitte des Kreises stand ein kleiner Weiße Sockel mit einer Öllampe aus klarem Glas. Die Flamme auf dieser Lampe brannte hell und gleich,äßig, ohne zu flackern. Sie war ebenfalls weiß. Plötzlich schossen zwei Vögel aus dem Nebel, zwei Raben so schwarz wie die Nacht. Sie rasten über die Turmspitze, trafen die Lampe und flogen weiter, ohne innezuhalten. Die Lampe wurde herumgerissen und tanzte auf dem Sockel umher, wobei sie Öltropfen verspritzte. Einige der Tropfen fingen mitten in der Luft feuer und verschwanden. Andere landeten um die kleine Säile herum, und jeder näherte eine winzige, flackernde weiße Flamme. Und die Lampe kreiselte weiter, immer kurz vor dem Umkippen." '' : Ein Angriff der Seanchan auf die Weiße Burg. Die weiße Flamme repräsentiert den Amyrlin-Sitz als Person und Licht in der Weißen Burg. Die vorbeifliegenden Raben repräsentieren die Kosten und den Effekt auf die Seanchan: nichts schwerwiegendes und nichts, das sie verlangsamen würde. Aber der Angriff selbst verursachte einen Wechsel der Amyrlin (Elaida wurde gefangen genommen und zur ''Damane gemacht, Egwene wird zur einzigen Amyrlin), was zur Wiedervereinigung der Burg verhalf und Egwenes Stärke und ihren Einfallsreichtum zeigten, während die Burg selbst schwer beschädigt wurde. Die Öltropfen repräsentieren Aes Sedai. Einige werden gefangen genommen, von Raken und To'raken genommen, doch getötet von Egwenes Feuerstrahlen, um ihre Gefangenschaft und Versklavung zu verhindern. Band 34 Der Traum des Wolfes Kapitel 3 ??? "She was looking down at a nest. In it, a group of fledgling eagles screeched toward the sky for their mother. One of the eaglesuncoiled, and it wasn't an eagle at all, but a serpent. It began to strike at the fledglings one at a time, swallowing them whole. The eaglets simply continued to stare into the sky, pretending that the serpent was their sibling as it devoured them." '' : Egwene war in der Lage, das mit Sicherheit als auf Mesaana hindeutend zu interpretieren, die ihr Misstrauen bestätigte. Ungelöst Band 5 Der Wiedergeborene Drache '''Kapitel 25 Fragen' "Sie hatte auch von den Seanchan geträumt, von Frauen in Kleidern mit auf der Brust aufgenähten Blitzen, die eine lange Reihe von Frauen mit Schlangenringen am Halsband führten und sie zwangen, Blitze auf die Weiße Burg zu schleudern." '' : Teilweise erfüllt durch den Angriff auf die Weiße Burg, doch die Seanchan haben bisher noch keine gefangen genommene Aes Sedai auf irgendeine bedeutende Weise gegen ihre Schwestern gewendet, was an den Drei Eiden liegt. Obwohl sie nicht tatsächlich Blitze gegen die Burg rufen, wurde Elaida gezwungen, den Seanchan beizubringen, wie man Reist, was Tuon dazu bringt, einen Großangriff anzuregen. ''"Dann hatte sie geträumt, wie er in ein großes Loch in einem schwarzen Berg hineinmarschiet war. Das Loch war von innen her mit dem roten Glühen aus riesigen Feuern darunter erfüllt." '' : Möglicherweise Rands Abstieg nach Shayol Ghul, doch es trifft auch beinahe exakt die Beschreibung von ihm, wie er vom Gipfel des Drachenberges hinunterstarrt. Band 6 Die Straße des Speers '''Kapitel 5 Es brennt in Cairhien' "Wieder Rand, der auf unzähliche Arten bedroht wurde. Keine dieser Bedrohungen erschien ihr wirklich." "Eine Frau spielte mit Puppen, und in einem anderen Traum führten die Fäden an einer Puppe zu einer größeren Puppe und immer so weiter, bis die Fäden in unendlichen Höhen verschwanden." : Ein Hinweis auf Schichten um Schichten von Schattenfreunden? Kapitel 16 Dem Wind hinterher "Rand, vor ihr und einer zweiten Frau stehend, und eine von ihnen war eine Seanchan." '' : Ein Hinweis auf Rand und Alivia? Oder möglicherweise bezieht es sich auf Egwene als Amyrlin, die Frau mit ihren Aes Sedai, und die Seanchanische Frau mit einem Schwert auf ihrem Rücken, die sie retten wird. Band 10 Zwielicht '''Kapitel 15 Was man aus Träumen lernen kann' "Oder sie träumte von einem Gewitter: Mächtige dunkle Wolken türmten sich ganz ohne Wind oder Regen, während gezackte Blitze - alle identisch - die Erde aufwarfen." '' : Könnte ein Hinweis auf die aufziehenden Wolken am Himmel sein, die der Vorbote für Tarmon Gai'don sind. Band 14 Die Stadt des Verderbens '''Kapitel 7 Aufgetürmter Sand' "Mat: In einem anderen lockte ihn Frau, deren Gesicht in Schatten gehüllt war, auf eine große GEfahr zu. Egwene wusste nicht, was es war, nur dass die Gefahr von etwas Ungeheurem ausging." '' : Möglicherweise ein Hinweis auf Mats Reise mit Tuon, und die Gefahren, die in der Hochzeit mit ihr liegen. Möglicherweise ist eine Schattenfreundin unter den Frauen in Mats Gruppe. Es könnte auch eine frühe Weissagung über Mats Reise zur Rettung Moiraines sein. Von ihr könnte man behaupten, dass sie im Schatten ist, da die Welt der Aelfinn und Eelfinn als dunkel beschrieben wird, und seine Reise, sie zu retten, ganz sicher gefährlich sein wird. ''"Elayne, die Rand mit einer Hand auf die Knie zwang." "Er schritt auf einen brennendenBerg zu, und unter seinen Stiefeln wurde etwas zermalmt. ... die zermalmten Gegenstände waren Siegel vom Gefängnis des Dunklen Königs, die bei jedem Schritt zerbrachen." : Möglicherweise ein Hinweis auf Rand, der nach Shayol Ghul geht, und je weiter er geht, desto näher kommt der Dunkle König seiner Freilassung. Möglicherweise auch sein Plan, die Siegel zu zerbrechen, bevor er das Bohrloch erneut versiegelt. Band 15 Die Amyrlin Kapitel 4 Geschenke "Elayne und Nynaeve: Jedes Mal, wenn eine von ihnen etwas sagte, stolperten sie und fielen auf ihre Gesichter oder ließen eienn Becher oder einen Teller fallen oder rissen eine Vase herunter, immer etwas, was durch einen Aufprall zerschmetterte." '' Band 18 Wolken über Ebou Dar '''Kapitel 1 Unsichtbare Augen' "Sie stand vor einer gewaltigen Mauer, klammerte sich daran, versuchte, sie mit bloßen Händen einzureißen. Die Mauer war nicht aus Ziegeln oder anderem Stein, sondern aus zahllosen Tausenden Scheiben, deren jede zur Hälfte weiß und zur Hälfte schwarz war, das uralte Symbol der Aes Sedai, wie die sieben Siegel, die einst das Gefängnis des Dunklen Königs verschlossen hielten. ... aber die Mauer hielt stand, wie sehr sie auch dagegen anging. Sie konnte sie nicht einreißen. Vielleicht war das Symbol von Bedeutung. Vielleicht versuchte sie, die Aes Sedai niederzuzwingen, die Weiße Burg einzureißen." '' : Könnte ein Hinweis auf Egwene als Amyrlin sein, die versucht, die Aes Sedai zu ändern, und gegen jahrhundertealte Vorstellungen und Traditionen angeht, die sie nicht ändern kann. Ebenfalls auf die Spaltung der Burg und die Phase der zwei Amyrlins, die trotz Kämpfen die Aes Sedai nicht vernichten kann. ''"Logain trat lachend über etwas auf dem Boden hinweg und stieg auf einen schwarzen Fels. Als Egwene hinabschaute, glaubte sie, es sei Rands Körper gewesen, über den er hinweggetreten war, der mit auf der Brust gekreuzten Händen auf einer Totenbahre lag, aber als sie sein Gesicht berührte, zerfiel es." '' : Das ist möglicherweise ein Hinweis auf Logain, der seine Vergangenheit als Falscher Drache überwindet, um Teil der Schwarzen Burg zu werden. Logain, der auf den schwarzen Felsen lacht, ist möglicherweise einfach ein Einblick in seine Erleichterung, frei zu sein und der Schwarzen Burg beizutreten, oder zumindest das Aes Sedai Lager zu verlassen. : Ebenso könnte es ein Hinweis auf Logain sein, der nach Rands 'Tod' und dem Fertigwerden mit Taim Anführer der Schwarzen Burg wird, was mit Mins Visionen von Macht und Ansehen für Logain übereinstimmen würde. Taim ist ein Schattenfreund und so werden er und seine Schattenfreund-Lakaien bei der Letzten Schlacht anwesend sein müssen. Möglicherweise wird Logain dort Taim bekämpfen und besiegen, und Rand, der aufgrund der Verbindung zu Moridin stirbt, und doch nicht stirbt, überlässt ihm die Herrschaft über die Schwarze Burg. ''"Ein goldener Falke streckte seine Flügel aus und berührte sie, und sie und der Falke waren irgendwie aneinenader gebunden. sie wusste nur, dass der Falke weiblich war." '' : Als Symbol des goldenen Falken auf der Flagge von Artur Paendrag Tanreall könnte das ein Hinweis auf Egwenes Verbindung zu den Seanchan sein, besonders zu einer Frau. : Eine andere Möglichkeit ist die Bedeutung, dass der goldene Falke für Berelain steht (deren Krone einen goldenen Falken zeigt, wobei die Seanchan als eigentliches Symbol den Raben haben), und die Verbindung zwischen ihnen besteht durch Egwenes Verbindung zu Gawyn und Berelains Verbindung zu Galad. ''"Ein Mann lag sterbend in einem schmalen Bett, und es war wichtig, dass er nicht starb, aber draußen wurde ein Scheiterhaufen zur Leichenverbrennung errichtet, und Stimmen erhoben Gesänge von Freude und Trauer." '' : Möglicherweise Rand. Es ist wichtig, dass er überlebt, wobei die Menschen sowohl froh als auch traurig wären, wenn er stirbt. Band 28 Die Weiße Burg '''Kapitel 6 In der Nacht' "Sie kämpfte sich einen schmalen, steinigen Pfad an einer Klippe hinauf. Sie war von Wolken umgeben, die den Boden unten und den Kamm in der Höhe verbargen, aber Egwene wusste, dass beide sehr weit weg waren. Sie musste ihre Schritte sorgfältig setzen. Der Pfad war ein bröckeliger Sims, kaum breit genug, damit sie dort mit einer an die Klippe gepressten Schulter stehen konnte ... sie wusste, dass es sich um einen Wahrtraum handelte. Plötzlich gab der Sims mit dem Knirschen berstenden Steins unter ihr nach, und sie griff wild nach der Klippe ... ihr Sturz endete mit einem Ruck ... Pöötzlich tauchte eine Frau auf, kletterte aus den Wolken heraus die Klippe hinab und suchte sich ihren Weg so zielsicher, als würde sie Stufen hinunterschreiben. Ein Schwert war auf ihren Rücken geschnallt. Ihr Gesicht flimmerte, es war nie deutlich zu sehen ... Die Frau erreichte Egwenes Höhe und streckte die Hand aus. 'Zusammen können wir den Rand der Klippe erreichen', sagte sie in einem vertrauten, lang gezogenen Akzent." '' : Egeanin, jetzt bekannt als ''Leilwin Schiffslos, ist eine Seanchanerin (obwohl sie dem Kristallthron nicht länger loyal ist). Sie trägt ein Schwert auf dem Rücken und "steinig" wäre die passende Bezeichnung für sie. Der Fall könnte sich auf Gawyns plötzlichen Tod in der letzten Schlacht beziehen und auf Egeanin, die seinen Platz als Egwenes Behüterin einnimmt, um ihr den Rücken zu decken. Band 34 Der Traum des Wolfes Kapitel 3 ??? ''"All was dust around Egwene, and thirteen black towers rose in the distance beneath a tar-like sky. One fell, and then another, crashing to the ground. As they did, the ones that remained grew taller and taller. The ground shook as several more towers fell. Another tower shook and cracked, collapsing most of the way to the ground—but then, it recovered and grew tallest of all. At the end of the quake, six towers remained, looming above her. Egwene had fallen to the ground, which had become soft earth covered in withered leaves." '' : Das könnte sich auf die Verlorenen beziehen, die sich zuerst nach ihrer Befreiung aus dem Bohrloch erheben und dann einer nach dem anderen besiegt werden. Der eine, er zuerst fällt und dann höher wächst als alle anderen, ist in diesem Fall wahrscheinlich Ishamael/Moridin. : Ebenfalls könnte es sich auf die Türme der Mitternacht beziehen, eine Seanchanische Festung, die dreizehn Türme besitzt. ''"She saw an enormous sphere made of the finest crystal. It sparkled in the light of twenty-three enormous stars, shining down on it where it sat on a dark hilltop. There were cracks in it, and it was being held together by ropes. There was Rand, walking up the hillside, holding a woodman's axe. He reached the top and hefted the axe, then swung at the ropes one at a time, chopping them free. The last one parted, and the sphere began to break apart, the beautiful globe falling in pieces. Rand shook his head." '' : Egwene interpretiert das später als ein Hinweis auf das Zerbrechen der Siegel. Referenzen #Die Straße des Speers, Kapitel 23 Was prophezeit wurde #Die Heimkehr, Kapitel 12 Der Mit Der Morgendämmerung Kommt #Die Heimkehr, Kapitel 4 Die Geweihten #Drohende Schatten, Kapitel 18 Die Straße nach Caemlyn #Schattensaat, Kapitel 15 Über die Schwelle #Der Pfad der Dolche, Prolog: Trugbilder #http://www.tor.com/jordan/questions.html week7 "Q:How have Mat's dreams been protected since the first half of the series? A: A side effect of his foxhead medallion, though he doesn't know it." Siehe auch *Mins Visionen *Karaethon-Zyklus, die Prophezeiungen des Drachen Kategorie:Noch übersetzen